La vision de l'Amour La vision de la Haine
by Mamzelle-Hermione-Malfoy
Summary: Que peut-il se passer lorsqu'une certaine Gryffondor se réveille dans un hôpital et ne se souvient plus de ses meilleurs amis ? Entre Haine, Amour, Amitié, Complicité, Mystères, Danger, la sixième année du Trio à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. Etoile 1 : Un réveil difficile

**Alors dans ma fiction tout se passe durant la sixième année du Trio d'Or et Dumbledore n'est pas mort, du moins pas encore. **

**Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. **

**Maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

Étoile 1 : Un réveil difficile. 

Blanc.

Tout blanc.

Des gens.

Ils parlent.

Puis s'arrêtent.

_Elle_ a bougé.

_Ses_ yeux s'ouvrent.

_Elle_ est enfin réveillée.

_Elle_ veut parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche… Ses grands yeux examinent la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve avant de se poser sur tous ces gens, ils sont juste à côté d'elle mais ils ne disent rien, ils l'observent juste. _Elle_, par contre, les examine eux avec leurs blouses blanches, eux qui murmurent en la regardant... Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là, ni comment elle y est arrivée mais elle sait une chose...Elle se trouve dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle voudrait se lever mais aucun de ses membres ne réagissent, elle ne peut pas bouger. Elle n'ose pas dire un mot, n'osant pas brisé le silence... Enfin, un des hommes en blanc s'approche d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Miss Granger ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée !** Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Voyant cette personne s'approcher d'elle, la jeune Granger, si c'était bien son nom, se mit à trembler violemment et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un petit gémissement de terreur franchit ses lèvres alors que la personne en blanc reculait d'un pas pour qu'elle se calme, ce qu'elle fit instantanément. L'homme en blanc, qui s'avérait être un médicomage de St-Mangouste, se tourna vers ses congénères qui échangèrent un regard intrigué du comportement de la jeune brune.

**- Je...Je... Qui...êtes-vous...? **Demanda la patiente, toujours allongée dans le lit.

Cette phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure mais tout le monde avait très bien entendu. Hermione Granger était dans un hôpital, ne reconnaissant pas les médicomages et avait très certainement perdu la mémoire... Les médicomages ne purent répondre car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer des têtes rousses ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais dans la chambre de la patiente. La seule fille rousse qu'Hermione avait pu distinguer la rejoint à une vitesse affolante mais l'expression sur le visage de la brune était plutôt inquiétante. La jeune Granger avait les yeux écarquillés et montra du doigt tous les nouveaux arrivants avant de se tourner vers un 'homme en blanc' comme elle les appelait.

**- Qui sont-ils... ? **

Sa phrase n'était toujours qu'un murmure, un souffle mais il parvînt aux oreilles de toute l'assemblée. La jeune rousse recula sous le choc de cette question, adressée aux médicomages. _Elle _ne se souvenait donc pas d'eux. Les médicomages les avaient prévenus que leur amie risquait une grosse perte de mémoire mais ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait à ce point-là ! Elle avait tout oublié... Absolument tout oublié... Elle les avait oubliés... La jeune rousse lança un regard noir au médicomage, signifiant que s'il parlait il connaitrait le sort de "Chauve-Furie" que la Weasley avait créé et qui était terriblement redoutable. Le médicomage du nom de Mr. Smith déglutit mais ne répondit pas à Miss Granger, qui se tourna alors vers le groupe qui venait d'entrer mais ne réitéra pas sa question puisque que le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraudes répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

**- Hermione... Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et eux ce sont Ginevra Weasley plus connue sous le nom de Ginny, Ronald (ou Ron) Weasley, Fred et George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley et leurs parents : Molly et Arthur Weasley. Moi, Ron et toi formons le Trio d'Or, c'est le nom qu'on nous donne à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, tu te souviens ? **

Tout en disant les prénoms des personnes, Harry les avaient pointés du doigt pour qu'Hermione puisse mettre un visage sur les prénoms de tous les Weasley présents. Puis, lorsqu'il commença à parler de Poudlard, une image se forma dans son esprit. Celle d'un grand château, celle d'une très grande salle où le plafond ressemblait très fort au ciel, des quatre tables avec quatre blasons dessus. Un Lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle. Alors, Hermione hocha la tête.

**- Je me... souviens de Poudlard... Continue... **

Toujours un murmure, à croire que la jeune fille ne pouvait utiliser sa voix. En même temps, personne ne s'était attendu à la voir se réveiller un jour, tout le monde avait perdu espoir. Même les médicomages. Seule une personne avait gardé espoir de la revoir vivante un jour. Mais personne ne le savait. A Poudlard, même le directeur ne croyait plus au réveil de Miss Granger, la meilleure élève de l'école depuis longtemps...

**- Toi, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et Née-moldue, tu es la meilleure élève que l'école ait connu depuis au moins un demi-siècle. Toi, moi et Ron sommes en sixième année et Ginny est en cinquième. Ginny, Ron et moi nous sommes tes meilleurs amis et on est tous dans la maison Gryffondor... **

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension qu'elle lui lançait, il sourit et détailla ce qu'il voulait dire avant de venir aux quatre maisons de Poudlard.

**- Celle avec le Lion. **

Pendant des heures, Harry, Ron et Ginny se relayèrent pour expliquer différentes choses à Hermione, qui ne se souvenait de rien sauf de l'école. Et d'une voix. Une voix de jeune homme. Elle l'avait souvent entendu pendant son coma... Elle apprit aussi qu'elle avait été dans le coma pendant un peu plus de six mois et que plus personne n'avait espoir qu'elle se réveille un jour. Elle se rappela alors d'une parole qu'elle avait entendue lors de son coma, une parole prononcée par un homme mais qui... Peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais... Il lui avait dit _"Bats-toi, Hermione. Bats-toi, il faut que tu te réveilles. Plus personne n'a d'espoir sauf moi. Je sais qu'un jour tu te réveilleras mais que tu m'auras certainement oublié d'ici-là. Je garde espoir, un jour...Tu te réveilleras." _Ces phrases... Hermione l'avait entendue tant de fois durant son coma et elle l'avait entendue une dernière fois avant de se réveiller, de se libérer de ce sommeil éternel... Sommeil dont elle aurait peut-être succombé s'_il _ne lui avait pas dit ces mots. S'il n'avait pas eu au moins une personne qui penserait qu'elle finirait par se réveiller un jour.

Puis l'après-midi allait bientôt laisser place à la nuit lorsqu'ils dirent au revoir à Hermione, lui annonçant en même temps qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain matin, si tout se passait bien durant la nuit et qu'elle se sentirait en forme le lendemain. Ils retournèrent donc à Poudlard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une joie retrouvée et un éclat dans leurs yeux. Éclat éteints depuis qu'Hermione était dans le coma.

* * *

><p>Les trois jeunes gens transplanèrent hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'était le directeur qui avait mis cette protection en place. Toujours le même sourire niais accroché aux lèvres, Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où la plupart des élèves de leur années les attendaient, assis ou sur les fauteuils ou à même le sol. Tous avaient une mine grave attendant une réponse sur l'état d'Hermione Granger, ils pensaient tous que la jeune fille n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en tirer mais ils furent déconcertés par les trois Gryffondors et par leurs réactions. Ginny sauta dans les bras de Lavande, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que les deux garçons se trouvaient toujours devant la porte avec le même sourire que Ginny accroché aux lèvres. Ce fut Seamus Finnigan qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé et qui devenait un peu plus pesant à chaque seconde...<p>

**- Hermione... Comment va-t-elle ? **

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Seamus et leurs sourires s'agrandit. La rouquine, après avoir étreint Lavande, retourna près des garçons et se mit à fixer elle aussi Seamus toujours avec le même sourire. Le Finnigan plissa les yeux à cause de leur manque de réponse puis un cri strident résonna dans toute la salle commune et, à l'avis de tous les Gryffondors, même les Serpentards devaient l'avoir entendu. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Lavande Brown qui s'était levée et avait poussé ce cri, elle se fraya un chemin vers les trois Gryffondors et les enlaça tous les trois, manquant de les étouffer dans son étreinte. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il lui prenait alors elle se tourna vers l'assemblée...

**- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Hermione... Elle s'est réveillée ! **

**- Bien vu, Lavande ! **Répondit Ginny, d'une voix enjouée.

Cette annonce fit l'annonce d'une bombe et tous les élèves de Gryffondors se levèrent d'un bond en criant de joie. Hermione Granger, même si elle ne s'entendait pas avec tout le monde, était importante pour chaque élève de Gryffondor. Ils la connaissaient depuis sa première année alors c'était normal qu'ils soient affectés par ce qu'ils s'étaient passés et par cette très bonne nouvelle mais le brouhaha que les élèves avaient provoqué se répercutait jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas été mis au courant du réveil de sa meilleure élève mais le lendemain matin, il aurait des explications. Après que la joie fut évacuée, tous allèrent dormir beaucoup plus tranquillement que les six mois précédents...

* * *

><p>Le Lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, <em>tous <em>les élèves de Gryffondors manquaient à l'appel ce qui intriguait fortement les professeurs et tous les autres élèves, même les Serpentards. Ce comportement était très bizarre pour des Gryffondors, alors que Dumbledore allait envoyer des élèves pour voir où ils étaient, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur _tous_ les Gryffondors. Ils se déplaçaient comme une masse compacte, un peu comme si ils étaient tous attachés ensembles. Mais le plus surprenant était certainement toute la joie qui émanait de chaque élève de la maison de Godric Gryffondor, tout le monde était étonné de voir toute cette joie sur leurs visages. Ils se parlaient le sourire aux lèvres tandis que certaines filles de la maison avançaient en sautillant comme des petites filles à qui ont a annoncé la meilleure nouvelle de toutes leurs vies. Mais plus étonnant encore, dans tous leurs regards ont pouvaient voir une étincelle éteinte depuis plus de six mois, depuis l'accident d'Hermione Granger. Le groupe se rendit à sa table, seuls Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter restaient devant la porte, le même sourire qu'ils arboraient depuis la vieille. D'un même mouvement, ils se rendirent près du Directeur sous les regards étonnés et intrigués des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et des regards méfiants et/ou noirs des Serpentards. Harry murmura quelque chose au directeur qui sourit et laissa la place aux trois jeunes gens. Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole la première, sa voix amplifiée par le Sonorus.

**- Chers élèves de Poudlard, nous avons une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Vous saviez qu'il y a un peu plus de six mois de cela, une élève de Gryffondor a été attaquée et est dans le coma depuis, n'est-ce pas ? **

Ce fut Harry qui continua à parler, puisqu'ils s'étaient arrangés aussi, sa voix amplifiée par le sonorus.

**- L'élève n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger et personne n'a jamais su qui l'avait attaquée. Tout le monde avait perdu espoir de la voir se réveiller un jour. Plus personne n'y croit depuis quelques mois, cela fait trop longtemps... **

Harry continua à parler un petit moment et à la table des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson ne put s'empêcher de murmurer aux Serpentards.

**- Elle est peut-être morte finalement ! Ce serait vraiment bien ! Une Sang-De-Bourbe de moins !**

Tous les Serpentards rigolèrent mais en silence pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de St-Potter et ses amis... Surtout que celui-ci venait de donner la parole à Ronald Weasley.

**- Comme l'a dit Ginny précédemment, nous avons une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer et cette très bonne nouvelle se trouve juste derrière les portes de la Grande Salle... **

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette de jeune femme de dos. Une cascade de cheveux bruns, lisses, tombaient au bas de son dos. Elle avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier, où se trouvait le blason de la maison Gryffondor (mais ça ils ne le voyaient pas) et lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, ils purent voir son visage, son sourire, ses yeux chocolats, à peine maquillé, elle était jolie il fallait l'avouer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'avança d'un pas dans la Grande Salle que tout la monde la reconnut. Hermione Granger venait d'entrer. Ses yeux chocolat observèrent toute la salle puis elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors sous les regards étonnés de tous les élèves. Ron, tout sourire, recommença à parler même si tout le monde observait la jeune brune qui parlait avec Lavande et d'autres, passant de bras en bras.

**- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Hermione Granger s'est réveillée au bout de plus de six moins de coma, alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était sans espoir... Bon, ben... Bonne soirée. **

Il alla rejoindre son amie qui était étreinte par Seamus Finnigan et qui la relâcha seulement lorsque les autres élèves commencèrent à s'impatienter pour eux aussi la prendre dans leurs bras. Ce fut ainsi toute la soirée mais Hermione ne retrouvait quand même pas la mémoire, même en voyant les élèves de sa maison... Son amnésie, d'après les médecins, pouvait être définitive si dans six mois, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire... C'était certainement ce qui inquiétait le plus tous les Gryffondors, puisqu'ils avaient tous été mis au courant de son amnésie par Harry.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle avait fini de manger, son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentard. D'abord sur Pansy Parkinson, qu'elle reconnut à son visage puis Blaise Zabini, lui elle l'avait reconnu de par sa peau et enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur des cheveux blonds platines... Drago Malefoy. Elle l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que ses amis parlaient entre eux, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui parler, bien au contraire, mais ils lui laissaient le temps de tout assimiler et peut-être de se souvenir de quelque chose... Finalement, le Prince des Serpentards finit par se poser son regard sur elle, se sentant observé depuis quelques temps déjà, et ce fut là qu'elle _le_ vit... _Le médaillon avec un serpent enroulé autour d'un D. _Le même médaillon que celui qu'elle_ lui_ avait offert, lorsqu'à neuf ans elle l'avait rencontré et qu'après ils étaient devenus de grands amis... Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il avait déménagé mais Hermione était certaine d'une chose... Drago Malefoy portait _ce_ médaillon...

**Et voilà ! C'est ainsi que je termine le premier chapitre de ma fiction ;) J'espère vraiment que ça vous plait, n'oubliez pas les reviews c'est très important si vous voulez une suite ! **

**Comme je ne peux venir que le week-end, la suite sera certainement Vendredi ou Samedi, enfin si vous la voulez bien sur :D **

**Bizzzzzz ;D **

**Mamzelle Hermione Malfoy  
><strong>


	2. Etoile 2 : Une Vérité Dure A Avaler

**Hellow' :D **

**Alors, NY0Z3KA : Tout d'abord merci pour la review et je comprends que tu trouves que perdre espoir au bout de six mois c'est absurde mais j'ai moi-même vécu une situation semblable (mon meilleur ami a été dans un coma pendant plus de six mois :'( Il s'est réveillé mais on y croyait plus quoi…). **

**J'espère que j'en aurai d'autres au fur et à mesure. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

**Maintenant, c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre :D**

Etoile 2 : Une vérité dure à avaler

Durant un moment, les pensées d'Hermione avaient été monopolisées par le collier de Drago Malefoy. D'après ce que lui avaient dit ses amis, le jeune Malefoy la détestait alors pourquoi portait-il un médaillon qu'_elle _lui avait donné. Bien qu'elle ne puisse éloigner l'hypothèse qu'il n'était pas le petit garçon à qui elle avait donné un médaillon semblable, Hermione avait un étrange pressentiment, elle savait que c'était lui sans en être certaine.

**- Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? **

**- Hein ? Ginny ? ****Ah, oui bien sûr, je t'écoute ! **Mentit Hermione à sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire.

**- Mouais… Enfin, je disais donc que McGo a dit que tu pourrais ne pas assister au cours pour l'instant, enfin ça c'est… **Commença Ginny Weasley, tout de suite interrompue par la Granger.

**- Hors de question ! Je viens en cours et c'est tout ! **Rétorqua-t-elle vivement, coupant sa meilleure amie par la même occasion.

A ces mots, le survivant et les deux Weasley rigolèrent, elle n'avait pas changé malgré ses six mois dans un coma profond. Le rire étant contagieux, le rire d'Hermione se joignit aux leurs. Elle oublia Malefoy et le collier jusqu'à la fin du repas, essayant de se remémorer, grâce à ce que ses amis lui racontaient, certains évènements de son passé mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela n'y parait. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, encore moins de son agression, et elle commençait à craindre une nouvelle agression, qui lui couterait certainement la vie… La fin du repas se passa plutôt calmement, on entendait que les éclats de rire des Gryffondors, trop heureux pour cacher leur joie mais Hermione sentait un regard sur elle… Elle tourna alors la tête vers la table des Serpentards pour apercevoir que Pansy Parkinson la toisait, froidement. La Rouge et Or déglutit difficilement et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

_*Qu'ai-je fait à Pansy pour qu'elle me toise ainsi ?* _

* * *

><p>Alors qu'à Poudlard, tout est tranquille, du moins pour l'instant, dans la maison des Granger ce n'est pas pareil. Alors que les Granger dînaient tranquillement, tout en se demandant comment allait leur fille et comment se passe ses études dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard -Ils ne sont pas au courant de son agression et encore moins de son coma-, deux individus vêtus de capes de sorciers transplanèrent dans leur salon. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'étonner les Granger qui soupirèrent en sachant qu'il était maintenant temps de tout lui dire. Ils allaient envoyer un hibou à Hermione, le plus tôt possible, il était temps maintenant. Mais avant cela, ils invitèrent le couple de sorcier à prendre une tasse de thé, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Pendant que Mrs Granger versait le thé, elle commença à parler à leurs visiteurs.<p>

**- Avery ! Aureline ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, après tant d'années. **

**- Il est vrai que cela fait longtemps mais tu sais que nous ne pouvions venir avant. **Rétorqua gentillement Aureline d'une voix chantante.

**- Et si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une raison bien particulière, Diana. **Trancha Avery, froidement.

Aussitôt, Diana Granger se renfrogna, gardant pourtant son sourire. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Avery, tout simplement car il gardait un ton froid comme tous les autres Sang-Pur du monde des Sorciers. Heureusement, William Granger vînt à la "rescousse" de son épouse avant qu'elle n'explose de rage devant les sorciers.

**- Tu as raison, Avery. Nous savions bien que cela arriverait un jour, même si l'on espérait la garder jusqu'à sa majorité mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. **

**- Nous sommes désolés de vous infliger ça, et de lui infliger ça à elle mais elle ne peut continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance, vous comprenez ? Elle a déjà été cachée à sa famille bien trop longtemps... La cacher ici était une bonne idée, elle a pu grandir sans être sous l'influence de Vous-Savez-Qui et elle est, d'après ce que vous m'en dites dans vos lettres, devenue une jeune fille bien et courageuse. **Expliqua Aureline, une once de tristesse perçant dans sa voix.

- **C'est difficile mais ça passera et puis elle a le droit de connaitre ses vrais parents et son vrai prénom, ainsi que son nom de famille d'ailleurs... **Répliqua Diana.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter entre elles, sans se soucier des hommes qui, voyant qu'ils étaient totalement ignorés par leurs épouses, allèrent bavarder dans le salon. Auréline et Diana parlait d'Amber tandis que les hommes parlaient de sports, du Quidditch entre autres. Puis la soirée s'acheva et le couple de sorcier du partir, juste après l'envoi de deux hiboux. Un hibou blanc -un peu comme Hedwige- qui transportait deux lettres ainsi qu'un Grand-Duc, symbole des familles de Sang-Pur, qui contenait une lettre plutôt surprenante pour la destinataire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que les deux destinataires les reçoivent, le lendemain, à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Justement, à Poudlard dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, une jeune fille venait de se réveiller en sursaut, tremblante, après avoir fait un rêve plutôt bizarre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à faire un rêve qui avait l'air si réel ! Ça avait eu l'air bien trop réel pour que ce soit un rêve d'ailleurs...<p>

_Il faisait nuit. Une femme et un homme venaient d'apparaitre sur le palier de la maison des Granger. Et, même si Hermione ne voyait la scène que de loin, elle avait bien vu que la femme, certainement l'épouse de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, serrait quelque chose emmitouflé dans des draps de soie contre elle_. _Elle dégagea la "chose" de sa poitrine et Hermione put apercevoir un nourrisson, l'enfant ne devait pas avoir un an, qui dormait profondément sans se soucier des sanglots de sa mère. La mère était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux verts tandis que son mari avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux mordorés, un peu comme ceux d'Hermione, tous les deux avaient une posture élégante qui inspirait le respect et étaient blancs comme la neige. La femme déposa un baiser sur le front du nourrisson puis le déposa devant la porte des Granger et toqua. Le couple transplana tandis que la porte des Granger s'ouvrait et qu'ils découvraient l'enfant, abandonné devant leur porte. _

*_Ce rêve ressemble un peu à l'histoire d'Harry, si l'on oublie que c'est Dumbledore et McGo qui l'ont conduit devant chez lui..._*

Hermione trouvait effectivement la ressemblance frappante, puisqu'Harry lui avait raconté son histoire alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital... Mais, devait-elle mettre ses amis au courant d'un simple rêve ? Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins elle l'espérait vraiment car sinon elle serait obligée de demander des explications à ses parents.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson venait de faire exactement le même rêve. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait fait ce rêve-là ? Elle ne connaissait même pas l'endroit où c'était déroulé le rêve. C'était vraiment bizarre mais c'était seulement un rêve alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Voyant qu'il était déjà six heures du matin, la jeune fille entreprit de se lever et de se préparer pour les cours, sans oublier d'aller voir son _Drakichou_ bien évidemment. Une heure plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle en compagnie du Prince des Serpentards et de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. A eux trois, ils formaient un Trio semblable à celui de Potter et aussi connu dans l'école. Elle déjeuna tranquillement lorsqu'un Grand-Duc déposa une lettre devant elle…

Hermione avait, elle aussi, reçu une lettre de ses parents et son contenu la sidéra. Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Deux cris déchirèrent la Grande Salle, le sien et celui de Pansy Parkinson. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la Grande Salle en courant, oubliant leurs lettres respectives sur leurs tables. Ginny ramassa la lettre en lut le contenu et blanchit en lisant rien que la première phrase…

**- ****Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ? **Interrogea son frère.

-** Je… Hermione, elle a été adoptée… Son vrai nom c'est…** Bégaya-t-elle...

Elle n'eut pas la force de continuer sa phrase alors elle leur montra la lettre et les garçons n'en crurent pas leurs yeux... C'était totalement impossible, c'était même contre nature, ça ne pouvait être possible... Ca devait être un cauchemar... Le contenu de la lettre était horrible ! Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était un mensonge... Mais malheureusement, tout ceci était vrai...

_Ma fille chérie, mon Hermione, _

_Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir à te l'annoncer ainsi mais on te l'a déjà caché pendant tant d'années qu'il serait honteux de notre part de ne pas te le dire... Mais sache que quoi qu'il soit dit dans cette lettre, et je sais que ce sera très dur à accepter pour toi, tu seras toujours ma petite fille chérie. Je t'ai vu grandir, j'ai vu tes pouvoirs se développer en toi. J'ai vu la force de caractère dont tu as toujours fait preuve et nous sommes, moi et ton père, très fiers de toi et de ce que tu es devenue mais je ne peux pas mentir plus longtemps. J'espère seulement que tu ne nous en voudras pas d'avoir garder le silence toutes ses années, d'avoir voulu te garder avec nous. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas que nous t'aimons plus que tout, et ce depuis que nous avons posé notre regard sur toi... Nous t'avons trouvé sur le pas de notre porte alors que tu n'étais pas très âgée, tu ne devais même pas avoir un an... Pendant des années, nous nous sommes demandés pourquoi les parents d'un si beau bébé avaient pu l'abandonner sur le pas d'une porte, chez des inconnus et sans explications, pas même une lettre... Lorsque j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, tu dormais profondément et un sourire étirait tes petites lèvres. Je savais que tu n'étais pas une enfant comme toutes les autres, tu étais spéciale depuis ta naissance. Tu as été un soleil dans ma vie, je venais de faire une fausse couche, j'avais perdu une petite fille et toi, tu es arrivée. Comme un miracle. Durant des semaines, j'ai remercié les dieux pour ce cadeau même si je me doutais que tu ne resterai pas toujours avec nous, il m'arrive encore, parfois, de remercier les dieux de t'avoir placée sur notre chemin mais je devrais plutôt remercier tes parents même si je trouve injuste et inconcevable d'abandonné une enfant tel que toi chez des inconnus, sans savoir si tu serais bien éduquée ou pas. Lors de ta première année à Poudlard, tes parents ont transplanés dans notre salon. J'étais paniquée mais lorsqu'ils se sont débarrassés de leurs capes de sorciers, j'ai tout de suite vu à quel point tu leurs ressemblais et j'en ai conclu que c'était tes parents, je n'avais pas tort d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont parlé de la raison qui les a poussés à t'abandonner et, ils te l'expliqueront eux-mêmes dans une lettre. Ta mère biologique m'a ensuite annoncé qu'ils viendraient te rechercher dans quelques années, certainement à ta majorité. Depuis cette année là, ils viennent tous les ans pour prendre de tes nouvelles et voir des photos de toi. Ta mère est une femme charmante qui répond au nom d'Aureline tandis que ton père s'appelle Avery. Ce sont ce qu'on appelle dans ton monde des Sang-Purs. Oui, ma chérie, tu as bien lu. Tu fais partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur réputée qui ont déjà une fille qui va à Poudlard, dans la même année que toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, tes parents ne me l'ont pas dit mais elle est, apparemment, dans la maison Serpentard. _

_Bisous... Nous t'aimons... _

_Diana et William Granger. _

_PS : J'ai oublié quelque chose ! Hermione n'est pas ton vrai prénom, puisqu'on ne le connaissait pas lorsqu'on t'a eue. Tu t'appelles.. Amber Blair Parkinson. _

Ginny laissa le temps aux garçons de lire la lettre puis les vit se raidir et s'attendit à une réaction plutôt... Exagérée. 

**- PARKINSON ! Impossible ! Non, ça doit être une blague ! **S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. 

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une blague les garçons... Pansy et Hermione, enfin Amber ont eu la même réaction et je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence... **Soupira Ginny Weasley, d'un calme déconcertant... _  
><em>


End file.
